Playing With Fire
by f0revermagda
Summary: Alice is 7 when she meets Jasper. They become friends and eventually fall in love. But when she gets visions and things get strange, Alice starts playing with fire. But will she get burned? 21st century. Human/Vampire. JasperxAlice.
1. I'm damn too short

**Well, this is my new story guys!**

**Summary: Alice is a young girl when she becomes friends with the oh-so charming Jasper Hale.**

**Her life is not simple though, and now our little girl is playing with fire.**

**Set in 21st century. Human/Vampire. Jasper/Alice.**

**Alice POV**

I grabbed my brothers hand as I got out of the car and entering a new life.

My dad grabbed the keys and my mum opened the door to the new house.

The neighbour hood looked tidy, and it was actually really pretty. But it was all so big.

"Edward, I'm scared." I said as I crouched into my older brother. He was 9 and I was 7.

"Why are you scared Alice?" He asked me chuckling.

"Because everything is so big." I said looking around.

He chuckled again.

"Or maybe your just small."He said ruffling my hair.

I pouted which made him laugh even harder.

Before I entered the huge house, I took a peek inside.

The walls were a nice cream colour and there was a chandeler hanging from the celing.

There was about 6 rooms downstairs and the stairs themselves looked giant.

How was I gonna get up on those?

I slowly let go of Edwards hand and stepped in.

"Come on honey I'll show you your room." My mother said as she took my hand and led me upstairs.

We walked towards a room straight to the left of the stairs.

It said Alice Cullen on the door. I had to jump to open the door and when I did I was shocked.

The room was gourgeous. The walls were a light pink and there were teddys everywhere.

One thing I liked the most. A mirror!

"Mommy is there a closet here?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes there is, see that purple door?" She said and pointed to it.

I nodded and squeled. I like this house.

I jumped as I heard the doorbell.

My mum went to get it and I followed her.

She opened the door and standing there was a woman with blonde hair, a gourgeous blonde hair girl that looked about eight,

and a boy that had honey-blonde curly hair and was about eight aswell.

"Hi,I'm Esme." My mother said as she shook the womans hand.

"I'm Stephanie and these are my children. We heard you were new in the neighbour hood and thaught we would make you welcome!" Stephanie said.

Then she handed mum a red tin.

"Thank you very much Stephanie. Would you like to come in for coffee?" My mum asked her.

"That would be lovely Esme." She said and her and the two children walked in.

"Hi I'm Rosalie!" The blonde girl said.

I grinned.

"I'm Alice!" I said as I hugged her.

She smiled back at me and the boy stepped forward.

"I'm Jasper." He said smiling a little.

"Hi Jasper!" I said as I hugged him aswell.

Then Edward came downstairs.

They both introduced themsleves and I swear I saw Jasper wink at me.

I giggled and grabbed Rosalies hand and ran upstairs.

We stepped into my room and we sat down on my bed.

"Wow, you have a nice room." She said and I sat down beside her.

"Thank you! We're do you guys live?" I asked.

"Look out the window." She said as I ran to the window.

"So, you live right next door?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah but thats Jaspers room you see. Mine is facing our gardens. If you ever wana come over, use the front door or just climb over the tree!" She siad excited.

"Thats great! How old are you and your brother?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm eight and so is he. We're twins. How about you?" She asked. I sighed. Everyone was older than me.

"I'm seven and Edward is nine. I hate the way I'm so small and I'm younger than everyone!" I sighed again.

"Age or height doesn't matter to me. Bella across the road from us is about a finger taller than you. But her brother on the other hand....he is very tall." She said and her eyes sparkled when she spoke about Bella's brother.

"What do they look like?" I asked interested in her friends.

"Well, Bella has long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She's really pretty. Emmett is very big and muscly but he reminds me of a teddy bear. They are both really nice." She said.

"How old are they?" I asked again.

"Bella is seven, but shes turning eight soon. Emmett is nine." She said.

"At least someone is around my age.." I said and she laughed.

**Did you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Wink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !! (:**

**Alice POV**

"Do you like clothes?" I asked Rosalie who was still sitting on my bed woth me talking.

"Yes! I love make up and clothes but no one ever plays with me. Bella hates the stuff, but Jasper played with me once..." She said and I burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked to be sure.

She nodded and started laughing.

"Please don't tell him I said that." She said quietly.

I pretended to zip my lips,lock them and threw away the keys. She giggled again and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Edward opened the door and Jasper stepped in behind him.

"We're going to call for Bella and Emmett, wana come?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" I squeled and giggled. Then I grabbed both, Jaspers and Rosalies hands and basically flew out the door.

I swear I heard Edward laugh behind me. He was going to get it later.

Nobody laughs at me. I may be short but I am powerful. Kind of.....

"Mum we're going out! Bye!" I called as I ran out the door.

"So where do they live?" I asked. Jasper chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. His eyes widened and he put his arms up in surrender.

"Nothing,,just your really eager to make friends." He said and gave me a bad boy smile.

I couldn't resist to smile back. They led me to Bella's and Emmett's house Jasper knocked on the door.

Emmett was the one to open it. He grinned as he saw us.

"Hi Jasper,Rosalie and who may you be oh little pixie?" He asked.

"I'm Alice."I said and he pulled me into a big bear-like hug.

"And who is the bronze haired dude, may I ask?" He grinned at Edward.

"." Edward said as Emmett pulled him into hug aswell.

I like Emmett.

"Come in guys." He said and moved from the door.

"Where is Bella?" Rose asked. He grinned.

"Where else? In her room reading." He said and she came downstairs.

"I heard that Emmett. I have a life you know! I don't always read!" She protested.

Then she spotted us and blushed.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Bella." She said as she came downstairs.

I gave her a hug and said.

"I'm Alice! All of us are going to be great friends!" I squeled.

"Hey, I'm Edward." Edward said pushing from behind me and he shook Bella's hand.

I swear I saw her blush.

"Well, for a welcome do you guys want to watch a movie?" Emmett asked hopefully.

I quickly nodded. Everyone else agreed and we picked out a movie.

It was finding Nemo.

"I love this movie!" I squeled again. Bella laughed.

"If you keep on squeling I'm going to have to get myself ear muffs..."She muttered.

I was sitting on Emmett's lap and next to me was Jasper and on the other side of Emmett was Rosalie.

Bella and Edward we're sitting on the love seat together.

"Emmett, are you sure your comfortable? I can move if you want.."I said but he laughed.

"You don't bother me Alice. Your so light and small." He said and laughed again.

I laughed with him.

But around the middle of the movie I was shifted to Jaspers lap because Emmett was getting a leg cramp.

I leaned back into him and I felt his breath on my neck. If I was any other girl I would run away and sit on the ground because,

'boys have cooties!'. Well I'm not one of those girls.

I started to get tired jouring the movie and I didn't realize when I fell asleep.

I didn't know where I was when I woke up and there was a blanket draped over me.

But when I opened my eyes I was still leaning on Jasper who was softly snoring looking like an angel.

Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up together beside me, sharing a blanket and Bella was lying on Edward while he was stroking her hair.

I got off Jaspers lap and Edward laughed when I tripped and almost fell.

"Shut up, your not Mr. Perfect yourself Edward.." I muttered as I went to the bathroom.

I fixed up my hair and my clothes and went back downstairs and everyone was awake.

Jasper smiled at me when he saw me and I smiled back.

This is a begging of a beautiful friendship, I thaught to myself.

I sat in my brothers lap this time.

"I'm bored." Emmett whined.

I grinned.

"How about we all tell about oursleves to each other?" I asked earger.

"Okay! Me first.." Rosalie said as she stood up.

"I'm Rosalie Hale,

I'm eight years old,

I love clothes, cars and music.

My favourtie car is a convertable,

my favourite colour is red,

my favourite singer is Miley Cyrus." ** (Sorry had to do it...I mean they are young!)**

She said and sat back down.

"Okay, me next!" Emmett said as he stood up.

"My name is Emmett McCarty,

I'm nine years old,

I love cars, sports and music.

My favourite car is a Jeep,

my favourite sport is soccer,

my favourite singer is Eminem!" He said and sat down.

"Me next I guess." Jasper said as he stood up.

"I'm Jasper Hale,

I'm eight years old,

I love sports,books and music.

My favourite sport is baseball,

my favourtie colour is green,

my favourite band is Green Day." He siad and sat down.

"Me next!" I squeled and stood up.

"I'm Alice Cullen,

I am seven years old,

I love clothes, music and shopping!

My favourite colour is pink,

my favourite shop is Bershka,

and my favourite band is Superchick!" I said and sat down.

I thaught I heard Emmett say "Who is Superchick.."

"I'm next." Bella said as she stood up.

"My name is Bella McCarty,

I'm seven, almost eight years old,

I love books,music and art!

My favourite book is "My sister Jodie" by Jaqueline Wilson,

my favourite singer is Leona Lewis,

my favourite artist is Vincent Van Goth!" She said and sat down.

Edward sighed and stood up.

"I'm Edward Cullen,

I'm nine years old,

I love books,piano and music.

My favourite book is "The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas.",

my favourtie colour is blue,

my favourite band is Coldplay." He said and sat down.

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang and our mum appeared threw the door.

"Bye Guys! See you later!" I said as I hugged them all. Edward just waved and muttered a bye. But I swear I saw him wink at Bella.

We went home and I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was to have such great friends...

**REVIEW DUDES!**


	3. Guitar

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Alice POV**

I wrote all their favourite things on a piece of paper and put it in a box, which I locked.

The point of that was to look back at the things we used to like when we were kids, when were older.

The next day I was nervous because it was the first day of school, for me and Edward anyway...

Stephanie was driving us all to school. Her behind the wheel, Emmett in front and me, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and Edward in the back.

But of course me and Bella had to sit on someones lap. I chose to sit on Rosalie's lap today.

That didn't work though because she got a leg cramp when we got out of the car.

"Bye, I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock!" Stephanie said as she drove away.

"Wow this school is big." I said. The school was a nice cream colour and it had two stories.

"Maybe your just small Alice." Emmett said and laughed.

I pouted and punched his arm.

"No need for violance.." I thaught I heard Edward mutter. So I punched him too.

We entered and Rosalie led us to our classroom.

She entered and we followed. I was really nervous so I took Edward's and Jasper's hand really tight.

Edward chuckled. Damn him.....

"Hello Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and... you two must be out new students!" A woman said that was sitting at her desk.

She had red hair, she was really beautiful and she had gourgeous golden eyes. She smiled at us.

"What are your names?" She asked sweetly. A bit too sweetly...

"I'm Edward Culen and this is my sister Alice Cullen." Edward said.

"Hi Alice, Edward. Take a seat over there." She said as she pointed to two vacant seats.

I took the one between Rosalie and Jasper and Edward chose the one between Emmett and Bella.

I smiled. I was surrounded by all my friends, so it has to be a good thing about school.

We did some boring stuff in school,you know typical stuff...

I didn't make any new friends in school because they looked at me like I was a freak.

What was wrong with me? Maybe they are just jealous!

I crossed my arms when we sat in the car. I sat on Emmett's lap this time.

"Whats wrong Alice, your usually in a very good mood." Edward said from behind me.

"No one in school likes me. They all look at me like I'm a freak." I said and pouted.

"No they don't Alice! They do this to us aswell! They are just jealous." Rosalie said as she flipped her hair.

I smiled at her.

When we got home we all came to our house.

"Hey kids!" My dad said as he got into his car.

"Hi Daddy!" I yelled and hugged him.

"How was your first day of school?" He asked us.

"It was ... good." Edward answered for me.

"That's great! See you later!" He said as he drove away.

We ate pancakes for lunch and Emmett had a double portion.

"How much can you eat Emmett? I can't even finish my first portion!" I giggled at Emmett.

"Because I need to be strong. You never know when a..a...a clown will come here." He said.

"I hate clowns..." I muttered.

"Exactly! If he came here I would need to kick his ass!" He bursted out.

"Emmett Language!" My mum called from the living room.

We all started laughing at him.

"Hey, wana go on our trampoline?" I asked.

They all nodded and took off our shoes.

The trampoline was huge. Then we found out another thing about Rosalie...

"Move over, I want to show you some tricks!" She said.

"You do gymnastics?" I asked her.

She grinned and nodded.

"Cool!" I said and she got into position.

She ran forward and did a front flip forward but instead of ending in a standing position she was lying on the ground.

We all claped and I 'accidentally' pushed Emmett over.

He fell on Rosalie.

"I'm going to get you Alice!" He yelled and started chasing me around the trampoline.

I screamed as he grabbed me and threw me on the ground. It didn't hurt but I landed right in front of Jaspers feet so I pulled him down.

We all started pushing each other and the only ones standing and talking were Bella and Edward.

They were holding hands and were tuned out of the world.

I pulled Edward down and since he was holding Bellas hand they both fell.

Wow this is fun.

Edward tackled me while Emmett grabbed Bella.

Then my mum came out and said that Emmett, Bella and Rosalie and Jasper had to go home.

I pouted but pulled each one of them in a hug.

"Bye!" I said as I closed the front door.

"Don't you have homework to do Alice? And Edward?"My mum said as she came up to me.

"Eh yeah...ugh.." I said as I ran upstairs.

I didn't have any homework so I just ran to the window.

There sitting was Jasper playing guitar.

He was singing a song.

_Everytime I see your smile  
it makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last_

He didn't notice listening and staring at him while he played.

_'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The futures near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight_

I felt my self smile as I heard the lyircs.

Who were they about?

_I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the__-_

He stopped singing and playing when his mum opened the door and called him for dinner.

I mentally pouted that he stopped.

But then my own mum called me for dinner.

**Should I skip to when Alice is 10?**

**Should I continue the story at all?**

**Tell me!!!**


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Alice POV**

I knocked on the Hale's door.

Rosalie answered it.

"Hi Alice!" She said and pulled me inside.

"Hi!" I said as she brought me to the living room.

We were having a sleepover. All of us, as in me, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

They were all there talking and laughing. I smiled at my friends.

I became really good friends with them all and especially Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Sure Bella was my friend but she never wanted to do make overs. Pout.

I went over and as usual there wasn't any place to sit for me on the couch so I sat in Jaspers lap.

Emmett used to tease that we were in love that I always sat in Jaspers lap, but I sat there because he didn't get a cramp whenever I did.

"So what do you guys wana do today?" I asked.

"We could play truth or dare?" Emmett asked. He was always eager to play that.

"Okay!" Me, Jasper and Rosalie chimed in. Edward or Bella didn't say anything.

"Is it going to be safe?" Bella finally asked. Edward grinned at her.

"Of course it is." Emmett said quickly. Then he jumped up.

"Me first! Me first!" He squeled.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Isin't it's obvious? DARE!" He said probably trying to act all tough.

"Okay then Mr. Indestructable. I dare you to kiss Rosalie." I simply said.

Beside me Rosalie blushed and Edward, Bella and Jasper laughed.

Emmett just smiled at Rosalie.

He pulled her up from the couch and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I knew you guys would make a perfect couple!" I blurted out.

Rosalie blushed again and I think Emmett did too.

"Awww." Bella said from the loveseat.

"Okay okay. My go." He said.

"Jasper, truth or dare." Emmett asked him grinning.

Jasper laughed.

"By the look on your face, I'm choosing turth." He said

Emmetts grin fell from his face but soon it came back.

"You have to tell what you like about everyone in this room. They have to be true." He said.

"Okay, I'll start with Bella. She's pretty, nice, friendly and has a great taste in books." He said and smiled at her.

She blushed as he went onto Edward.

"Edward, your friendly, funny, fun and you own some awesoem shoes dude." Jasper said and Edward chuckled.

"Okay Rosalie, well your pretty, nice, friendly, and your my sister." He said and smiled at her.

"Emmett, your nice,friendly, funny but you can be a little hard in teasing people sometimes." He said and him and Emmett laughed.

Then he looked at me.

"Alice, your nice,friendly, pretty, caring, sweet, Excitable and your one of my best friends." He said and smiled the most gourgeous smile at me.

I was so lost in his green eyes that I had to be pinched to snap out of it.

Emmett laughed his head of as I shot him a glare.

Did I like Jasper Hale?

Maybe, maybe not. I'm still young.

"Okay my turn then. Edward truth or dare?" Jasper asked him.

"Double dare." Edward simply said.

"OKay... you have to throw Bella into the pool." Jasper said and Bella shrieked.

Edward shrugged and grinned. He picked Bella up and Rosalie opened the back door.

Edward stopped by the pool and said something to Bella. Then he dropped her.

I could hear her scream, but instead of rushing to help, I laughed.

She got angry at us but soon forgived us.

"Guys, do you wana stop playing now? It's quite boring." Rosalie said and we agreed.

We decided to get into our pyjamas.

I had a pink silk tank top with pink silk three-quarter lenght trousers.

Rosalie had green shorts and a green t-shirt and Bella had blue top and shorts.

We went down stairs and couldn't find the boys.

We looked around everywhere.

Then we heard a noise in the kitchen. First we thaught it was a burgler, but then we heard Emmett whisper-yelling at Edward.

"Dude! You dropped the pan on my toe!" He said.

"Shut up! The girls are coming down soon and we want to scare them don't we?" Edward said to him.

We tip toed o the cupboard and opened it.

The jumped in shock and Emmett actually screamed.

"Wimp." I managed to say as I laughed with the others.

They got out and we decided to watch a movie.

"Hey guys do you really want to watch a real movie?" Emmett said and his weird grin came back.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked him.

"Because I brought one of dads scary movies." He said.

I quickly started jumping up and down. I like scary movies.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"The Ring." He said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Who's in?" He asked and I put my hand up.

I felt Jasper look at me and raise his hand.

Rosalie did the same and soon Edward did too.

"Fine, I'll try it." She said shakily.

Edward out his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

I smiled at them. They do make a cute couple.

Then Emmett couldn't wait anymore and put the DVD in.

I was seated on Jasper with my head on his shoulder.

He didn't mind, and he knew we are just friends.

The movie started and it didn't seem scary. But then when the girl was found, it really scared me.

Me, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett screamed.

I covered my eyes with the blanket I was sharing with Jasper and he kissed my head.

I wasn't so scared juring the movie after that.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. I don't think I was asleep.

I couldn't see anything except the pictures showing in my mind.

_Rosalie was walking in a beautiful light pink dress to a lake._

_She was singing softly as she reached the water._

_"I came to the river to play.." She sang and she started playing with the water._

_Then a bone white hand was on her shoulder. She screamed._

_She turned to see the person holding her shoulder._

"ALICE!" Jasper said while he was shaking me.

"What happened?" I whispered.

They were all staring at me like they have just seen a ghost.

"Your face went all blank and you didn't move. We were scared that the girl from the Ring killed you.." Emmett said sobbing.

Rosalie was rubbing his shoulders sobbing quietly to herself too.

"I-I guess I was just day dreaming or something. Did it look like I fell asleep?" I asked Rosalie.

She shook her head. Oh my God.

Then I felt like something hit me.

"Rosalie what are you planning on wearing tomorrow?" I asked her.

She look at me, confused.

"I was planning on wearing a really nice, light pink autumn dress my uncle got me for my birthday." She said.

My eyes widened. We're my nightmares coming true?

"Okay Rose. Just wondering." I said and shrugged. I can't tell her in front of everyone.

They will think I'm so psycho.

I waited until everyone asleep. I slowly stood up from Jaspers lap.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you. It's very important" I said as I shook her awake.

"Ugh Alice can't you tell me later?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

I shook my head and she sighed and got up.

We went up to the kitchen.

"Okay Rose. Listen to me carefully. First I need you to promise you will believe me." I said and then I added.

"And you have to promise you won't think I'm psycho." I said.

"I won't ever think that and I promise I'll believe you." She said.

"Okay well when my face went blank today I saw something. It wasn't a dream or something. It was like a .... a ... vision." I said.

Her eyes widened. Would she believe me?

"What was it about?" She asked quietly, her hands trembling afraid of knowing.

"It was about you. Someone killed you. You were in a forest by a lake, singing a song." I said.

Tears were pouring down her face and I took her hands.

"How do you know it was me?" She asked her hands shaking again.

"You were wearing that dress. The light pink one." I said and I swear she stopped breathing.

"Am I going to be okay?" She finally asked after a short silence.

"Your going to be fine if you stay away from that forest and lake and don't wear that dress tomorrow. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." She said and hugged me.

"Oh and don't tell anyone what I saw because they might not understand and I don't know if I'm right." I said and she nodded.

I wiped the tears from her cheeks and we came back we went back to sleep.

The a wave of shock just came through me and I realized.

What the hell just happened?

**So Alice has found about her powers... but not fully...**

**Something is changed and I have millions of twists coming up!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Book

**Ok guys I'm going to write my own books and publish them here. **

**I already have two in mind and they are in process. **

**Tell me if I should or not and any ideas are welcome.**

**I think anyone who like Vampires will like them because they are about.. well..vampires.**

**But My Vampires! (:**

**So tell me what you think!!!!**

**xxxxxxx Mwaaah!**


	6. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing !! (:**

**Alice POV**

I woke up with a giant headache on Jasper's lap again.

I guess that was getting a usual thing. I was really stressed about those 'prophecies' or 'visions'.

I checked the clock. 6:00.

I looked around the room and went over to the curtains.

I stopped half way and realized the horrible truth that made my heart clench.

Rosalie wasn't here.

My breathing sped up and I felt really dizzy.

Has she broken the promise? What if I'm going to be too late?

I felt my heart race as I ran to the door without my shoes on.

As I was going to open it there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Rosalie you scared me!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Calm down Alice I was just in my room." She said as she hugged me.

I made my self take deep breaths and in between I noticed small tears staining Rosalie's rosy cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her quietly as I wiped the droplets away.

"Because no one ever cared so much about me. Thank you Alice." She said and pulled me into a hug again.

"I'll always care about you Rose, your my best friend." I said and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back at me with red eyes and we walked hand in hand to the living room.

When we walked in everyone stopped talking and looked in our direction.

"Okay I really hate when people do that." I said out loud which made them smile through their tired eyes.

I took my seat back on Jasper's lap. He smiled at me and hugged me to him.

" So what were you guys doing up there?" Jasper asked. I didn't meet his eyes.

"I was helping Rosalie pick an outfit for today." I said smoothly. Bella laughed nervously.

"Your next." I said and gave her an Don't-Under-Estimate-Me look.

"Oh no.." I thought I heard her mutter.

I was surprised that Emmett didn't say anything yet.

"Ok, so who's hungry?" Oh there is Emmett.

"Me!" I jumped from Jasper's lap and onto Emmett's back. He walked to the kitchen with me on his back and we found Esme already cooking us breakfast.

"Hi Esme!" I said and waved at her.

"Hi Alice, Hi Emmett. Don't hurt yourselves." She said and ruffled my hair.

Esme was like my second mum. A nicer mum. My mother was always tense and grumpy.

I wonder why...

Esme didn't have a husband. She says she did but he died. How sad..

Soon, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella followed us into the kitchen.

They took their places at the table and it was unusually quiet at the table.

Me and Rosalie exchanged a look.

I wondered why because there was always someone complaining about Emmett being disgusting while eating, and Edward being a smart-ass.

Things were awkward until about noon. Thats when I decided to speak up.

"Okay, why are things so awkward and quiet today?" I finally jumped out.

No one said anything. I sighed. I wasn't going to get anything out of them.

"Might as well just leave." I said getting up and heading towards the door.

Jasper pulled back on my hand.

He smiled at me warmly that immediately I wanted to stay.

"Don't go. Please were just tired or something." He said as he pulled me back onto his lap.

"Then can we at least do something?" I asked.

And before anyone could answer me I answered my own question.

"Bella Barbie!" I squealed and I swear I saw Bella flinch.

She cowered into Edwards side and but me and Rosalie pulled her up.

"Well, we will see you later after we Make up-fide Belly Bear!" I said as we pulled her upstairs.

**Why are they being so awkward?**

**Sorry it's short (:**

**Don't hate me!**

**REVIEW!!**

**xxx**


	7. Time

**Disclaimer: Notiing is Mine :(**

**Haiiah ! Here it is - Chapter 6! **

**REVIEW!**

**AlicePOV**

Today is the 7th of June. My birthday. Today I turned 12.

My birthdays were different though,you'd expect your mother to come and bring you breakfast in bed. My mother was out drunk somewhere on the street.

My dad left for a business trip 3 months ago. I miss him so much.

Then there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out. And in came Rosalie holding a big pink present, Bella holding about 12 enveloped cards, Edward holding a table with a meal on it, Jasper holding a small purple package and Emmett looking guilty.

"Happy Birthday Alice!" The all called out at the same time. I grinned at my friends.

"Thank you guys so mu-" I was cut off by Emmett giving me a giant hug.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I forgot to get you a present!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I patted his back,

"Emmett, it's okay." I said and pulled him off me. Edward set the tray next to my bed and said,

"Give me a hug pixie." And opened his arms wide for me.

I jumped into them and smiled.

"What about me Alice?" Rosalie fake pouted and opened her arms. I grinned and hugged her back.

I hugged Bella, and then Emmett....again.... and then when I turned to Jasper something changed.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Happy Birthday," He said softly. I hugged him, but it felt different. It felt special.

"Open the presents!" Edward said grinning at me. I took the big one first.

I took the lid off and inside was something extraordinary. My first pair of high heels.

All I could do is squeal. Then Rosalie said,

"It's from all of us. Except Emmett and Jasper. Emmett forgot to put money in." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I wanted to get you something else instead." Jasper said coming from behind me.

I tuned and met his eyes and he handed me the purple box.

I took the lid off carefully and inside was a necklace. There were two letter on it. JxA.

"It's just to say that I'm always with you." He said and smiled a smile that melted my heart.

Then I realized something. Did I love Jasper?

My instincts were telling me yes and I got a fuzzy feeling in my tummy.

"Thank you" I whispered and hugged him.

It felt like he was the only person in this world to me and I never wanted to let go.

"Does that mean that she's his best friend?" Emmett asked sadly.

"Shut up idiot their having a moment!" Rosalie whacked him.

"Why did you hit me?" He asked her. She snorted.

"Because your an idiot." She said.

"But you know you love me." He didn't really ask.

"Okay. Fine." She replied and hugged him.

By then we were all laughing until I did something I did only once in my life.

I blanked out.

_Vision:_

_We were all in a car. It was a red SUV._

_I was sitting on Jasper's lap in the back beside Edward and Bella holding hands. Rosalie was shit-gun, and Emmett was driving. _

_I was crying, muttering, "We're all going to die, any second now," And Jasper looked at me questionably._

_"I'm so sorry." I said and the car crashed into another and all of us were dead._

_Vision End._

I was back in reality with tears falling from my eyes.

I met Rosalie's eyes and my eyes spelled Horror.

"Whats wrong Alice?" Jasper's arm was around me in a flash.

I made the decision quickly.

"I need to tell you guys something. Something big. I'm going to tell you soon. Just give me time." I said and walked out of the room.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Important Note

**Hey Guys (:**

**It's Mags... **

**I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you guys in ages or posted any stories but I wanted to Announce that I made a website thingy so I want you guys to check it out :DD**

http:/ magsfanatic . weebly . com/ **(take out the spaces)**

**I am posting this everywhere...sorry. (:**

**The website isn't very good but if you have any advice to for me PM me :DD**

**Thanks so much for reading this guys :DD**

**-Mags x**


End file.
